Fine!
by LivesInTheStars16
Summary: My first story, be nice! Sonny and Chad and how both their lives become just their life together.
1. That was unexpected

**Review and tell me whether you want me to continue**

**Disclaimer: "Mommy?"**

"**Yes dear".**

"**Did you buy me sonny with a chance today" *Bats eyelids***

"**No sorry dear"**

***sigh***

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good."

"Are we finished?" Tawni interrupted.

"Oh we are so finished... Oops sorry Tawni wrong person" Sonny replied

"Its fine now if you will excuse me I need to go find a mirror I haven't looked in one in about half an hour" Tawni said while wandering out of the dressing room, which she shared with sonny.

Sonny turned round from watching Tawni leave and scowled at Chad Dylan Coopers smug smirk.

They had just finished arguing _**again**_about Chad waltzing into Tawni and Sonny's dressing room as he pleases. _**Again**_

"You are such a self-obsessed jerk Chad Dylan Cooper" she muttered

"But you know you like it"Chad replied grinning

"Do not" Sonny argued ignoring her heart which was skipping beats as she looked at Chad

"We all know you can't resist the Chadness I radiate Sonny" Chad joked knowing it was aggravating Sonny.

"You can't prove that" Sonny replied defiantly.

"Oh can't I" Chad said leaning towards sonny.

And before Sonny could answer, Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's waist and fixed his lips to hers. He held her tighter when her first reaction was to pull away. Chad caught Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. Sonny gasped and started to kiss Chad back. They both threw themselves into the kiss knowing this was what they had always wanted and what they always would want.

Just then the door flew open

"Hey sonny do you want to... OH MY GOD" Nico said.

Sonny and Chad pulled apart and looked at Nico.

"Hey what's up...? OH MY GOD" Grady said as he came in.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other and realized they were still holding on to each other. Both of their faces blushed red and they looked back at Nico and Grady.

"Well somebody has some explaining to do" Said Nico crossing his arms.


	2. Acceptance?

**Disclaimer: "Mommmyyyy"?**

"**Yes sweetie"**

"**Did you buy me sonny with a chance yet"**

"**No dear I'm sorry"**

"**Damn"**

SPOV

"So....." Grady began.

By this time we were in the prop room at So Random, Me and Chad were sat on the sofa, Grady and Nico were standing up eyeing Chad suspiciously, Tawni was looking at herself in her compact mirror, and Zora was somewhere in the vents. Nico had called a meeting to 'Discuss' Chad and I.

"So....." I said.

"Get to the point" Came Zora's muffled command.

"Yeah why were you kissing Chip Drama Pants over here?" Nico asked.

"Well, we were arguing, as we do." I said as everyone started to nod."And all of the sudden it just happened" I explained weakly

Nico and Grady started to splutter, and muffled why's came from the vent.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw they would never accept my decision to be involved with Chad. Chad saw my tears and squeezed my hand.

"Wait" Tawni held her hands up and looked at my face. "Sonny are you happy?" She asked

"More than I have ever been"I blurted without missing a beat

"Well then, I know this is unexpected from me but I think we should accept Sonny's decision and be there for her as her friends should be." Tawni finished looking proud.

"Okay I will accept it, is it's what Sonny wants" Nico confessed

"Me too" Came Zora's muffled acceptation

"Me three" Said Grady grinning. I could almost hear Zora's eyes as she rolled them in the vent.

"Wow guys thank you so much" I said blinking away tears, happy tears this time.

**Okay this is the second chapter and the next one is set two years down the line. Thanks guys and do me a favour, click the button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW pleaseeeee *bats eyelashes***


	3. Some unexpected news

**Disclaimer: "Daddy"**

"**Yes princess"**

"**If you loved me you would but me Sonny With A Chance"**

"**Here you go princess"**

***Grins* *Grin fades* "Wait this is a freaking Sonny doll"**

"**Now now princess don't use bad language"**

***curses under breath***

**As you can guess I own freaking nothing**

**Two Years Later**

SPOV

Groaning I rolled over in my kings size bed. My hand searching. It finally found its destination, it encountered smooth hard muscle. Grinning sleepily my hands worked their way up my boyfriend's chest and towards his shoulders, half way there a hand grabbed my wrist as he shivered from my feather light touch. I giggled and scooted over towards him; He rolled over to face me and planted a kiss on my expectant lips. I smiled and deepened the kiss. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on his chest.

It's been two years since me and Chad got together. We live in a fancy apartment in the centre of Hollywood, just round the corner from the studio. I'm still part of So Random and Chad is still centre of attention over at McKenzie falls. He not a jerk anymore though, although he has his 'Jerk Moments' he has definitely changed for the better, although we still have our "Fine.", "Fine." moments, we both love it.

As for everyone else:

Tawni finally realized Nico was utterly in love with her and they got married last month with their daughter Lily present.

Grady won his lunchbox girl back and they are now living together.

Zora turned fourteen and found herself a boy who loves to spy and be freakishly weird just like her.

Tawni and Portlynn became best friends over their love of shopping and go shopping every weekend.

Back to the present. I rolled off Chad and got out of our bed, I stood and stretched and heard Chads breath catch. Even after two years he couldn't get used to my bare skin it still made him gasp with want. Grinning I walked into our kitchen and grabbed the supplies I needed to make pancakes. 10 minutes later I had just flipped the last one onto the plate when a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist making me melt. I put the frying pan down and turned to face him, planting a kiss on his lips, it only lasted for a second then I pulled back.

"Hey, that's not a kiss" Chad pouted.

"Well I have to get ready for work, as unlike some people I'm not the star of my show and could get fired."I joked

Pulling reluctantly out of his arms I walked into my bedroom looking for something to wear, leaving him to eat the pancakes. I was just searching for clothes when the overwhelming urge to be sick overcame me. I bolted to the bathroom just in time to be sick into the toilet.

CPOV

I was just about to dig into my pancakes when running feet made me look up in surprise. I just about saw Sonny sprint into the bathroom and then I heard her be violently sick into the toilet bowl. I ran into the bathroom to see Sonny crouched over the toilet bowl. I walked over to her and held her hair away from her face as she was sick again. She sat there for five minutes making sure it was over then stood up and made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah its nothing." She replied her voice going higher as it does when she lies.

I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Now tell me the truth" I commanded in a gentle but firm voice

She sighed in defeat.

"Okay but first you might want to sit down." She said

I grabbed her hand and pulled over to the sofa in the living room and sat her on my lap, she fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with what she was yet to tell me.

"Sonny" I reminded her.

"Well I know your only 19 and you have a whole future and career ahead of you but I have made my decision about this but I don't blame you if you decide to leave me..."She trailed off fighting tears

"Sonny what are you talking about I would never leave you..."I said but she interrupted

"Chad I'm pregnant" She blurted instantly looking at me for my reaction with worry in her eyes

I froze.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Review please and tell me what you think and where I could take this story as I'm interested in your views and ideas. I'm working on the next chapter and will update soon. Promise =D**

**Anyway before you go, the reviews button is upset, make it (and me) happy by clicking on it and leaving a message. =D **

**Byeeee**


	4. Am i alone with this?

**Heya guys its just lil'ol me again bringing you another update**

**Disclaimer: Hang on let me check, *Phone rings***

"**Hello"**

"**Hey mom did you buy me..."**

"**No" *hangs up*  
so yeah I own NOTHING. **

**SPOV **

"chaa-aad" I said waving my hands in front of his face _again._

He was still frozen with shock, I was about to give up when something changed in his face. A slow smile was creeping over his face. A minute later there was a full blown grin. He looked at me his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Seriously?" He asked breathlessly

I nodded my eyes still intent on his facial reactions.

He stood taking me with him (I was still on his lap) and swung me round in a circle in exhilaration.

"Okay Chad you can put me down, remember pregnant, liable to get sick" I said trying to fight nausea

"Oh right" He said realising, he put me down and dragged me onto his lap again only this time I was completely comfortable and relieved. He wrapped his arms around as if he never wanted to let me go.

"This is going to be so cool, a mini-me" he said smirking

"Err it could be a girl you know." I said trying to calm him down

"Its not I can tell" he said smugly

"Well Mystic Meg, It might be a girl so don't get your hopes up" I joked

He stuck his tongue out and continued grinning. I was so relieved, all my thoughts now centred on me, Chad and our baby.

**Okay short chapter but I have got a life to live you know. I will update but I'm going to be busy for now but I wasn't evil enough to leave you all with a cliff-hanger =D so enjoy and leave me some comments**

**Luvs ya xx (Review please make me happy)**


End file.
